Caro Fratello
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: Hidetada is an ex-wizard and the current older brother of Tsunayoshi Sawada. He may or may not have a slight brother complex, but he did know that he would do anything to protect Tsuna. Even if that meant dealing with a baby hitman who possessed magical guns. The mafia better watch out, because he is not happy. Slash!
1. Number one Hitman Reborn!

**AN: **So this story is a little different from the ones I have wrote, but not completely. Harry is the older brother in this story, and is a little more than protective of Tsuna. But can you blame him? Tsuna is a magnet for trouble.

**Warnings: **Slash later on, Violence, slight brother complexes.

**Hidetada- Name of the third son of Tokugawa Ieyasu. **(This was the only name that started with H in the Tokugawa family tree, and since Imetsu and Tsuna are named after shoguns I decided to follow that.)

**{Caro Fratello}**

_The veil shimmered slightly as he stood silently in front of it, the black color just as suffocating but entrancing as it was the first time he came upon it. He gripped his wand tightly at the memory of the only person who saw him and 'just Harry', the only one that gave him a chance to get away from all the madness and live a normal life. _

_Perhaps he should have taken the offer when it was given, but he highly doubted it would have changed anything, eventually he would have had to face his destiny._

"_He's still alive if you were wondering."_

_He jumped slightly at the voice and turned to face the girl, her unfocused blue eyes watching the veil in a dreamy sort of way._

"_What do you mean still alive?" He asked slightly shocked at what she had said._

_She gave him a soft smile. "The veil isn't really one of death, that's just what it has been named by the wizards. You could call it a gateway of sorts."_

_He raised a dark brow at the girl, "Gateway?"_

"_Think of it as a door that leads to a new life, in a completely different universe." _

"_ Another Universe?" Many would have scoffed at the idea that such a thing could exist, especially if 'Loony Luna' as she was once called, said it was so. But after going through what he did, one learned to just embrace things the way they were._

"_ You see your spirit can't live in the same Universe twice, think of your spirit as a child. Once it finds something interesting it stays there for a while, but when it bores of it they leave to find something else to entertain them." She walked over to stand beside him, her rather eccentric clothing contrasting greatly with his dark more formal ones._

_He turned his head to face the veil once again a thoughtful look on his face. "Would I be able to go where Sirius went?" _

"_It all depends on if your spirit finds the place where his spirit went of interest." She answered._

_He hummed in acknowledgement his thoughts racing a mile per hour. Perhaps this was his way to live again, start over perhaps, though it would mean leaving his friends to find his godfather. But what else did he have to lose? Everyone else had moved on after the war, settled down and married or found a hobby, everyone except him. _

_After the war was over and everything had become normal he realized that he enjoyed the rush of battle, his blood racing through his veins. He found he couldn't sit still and do nothing, he had to be moving or doing something with his brain, maybe this was his chance at finding that again._

"_Do you think they would be mad at me for going?" He asked knowing she understood he was talking about his two closest friends._

"_Yes. I would imagine they would be pissed." He blinked at her honesty for a moment before chuckling, that was just one of the many reasons he liked her._

"_I reckon I should just handle this the way I do everything else." _

_The two people held gazes for a moment before the boy smirked at the girl earning a dreamy smile in return. In a swift movement the boy started to walk away from the veil leaving the girl standing there, to anyone else it would look like he was walking away from the veil but the girl just smiled knowingly._

_Suddenly the boy turned to face the veil again, his green eyes focusing on it with determination. He started to walk back toward the veil, and then started jogging getting closer. Finally he was racing toward the object. He passed the girl, the two making eye contact for a second before he disappeared through the veil leaving the girl alone._

"_Oh, I forgot to mention something, you will find you can't remember anything of your past life once you pass through the veil. It wouldn't be very fair if you remembered everything right away. Perhaps I should have mentioned that…" For a moment the girl looked almost thoughtful, before she smiled and walked away from the veil, knowing that if anyone could survive, Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived was that person._

**{Caro fratello}**

"Tsu-kun time to wake up! Tsu-kun!" Nana Sawada called up to her youngest child and sighed wishing he would wake up as easily as Hidetada.

"Mother you can continue on making breakfast, I will wake up Tsuna." Nana smiled brightly at the dark haired boy before walking back into the kitchen.

Silently the boy walked up the stairs and to his younger brothers' room, he opened up the door and stared calmly at the still sleeping figure, not wanting to go inside the messy room.

"Tsuna if you don't wake up I will tell Mother what you got on your math test." Green eyes carefully hidden by silver framed glasses watched in slight amusement as his brother jerked awake a horrified expression on his face.

"Hiiee! I'm awake! Just don't tell mom, I don't need her knowing I got a fifteen on the test!" The brunette exclaimed falling off the bed with a loud thump.

A soft smile appeared on the older boys face as he watched his brother race around the room panicking about being late.

"No need to panic _Otōto_, I made sure to remind Mother to wake you up earlier, so you wouldn't have to be in such a rush this morning." Instantly Tsuna calmed down and gave his brother an appreciative smile, thanking god inwardly once again that he had an elder brother.

After Tsuna was done changing he, and the ever calm Hidetada, walked to the kitchen and sat at the table, a full plate of breakfast waiting for them.

Glancing at her two sons from the kitchen, Nana observed their appearances like she did every so often. The two brothers both had brown hair and a small stature with more feminine looks then most boys. But that was all they really shared in common, while Tsuna resembled her with his brown eyes and hair, Hidetada was almost shockingly different.

Hidetada was older then Tsuna by two years and almost more feminine if that were possible, unlike his younger brother his hair was a dark, almost black, brown that reached just past his shoulders in slight waves. The front hair was shorter than the back framing his face, while a few strands fell over his glasses further covering his bright green eyes from view. While his hair was relatively more tame then Tsuna's, Hidetada's still looked rather tasseled, making many people say that he looked like a girl. But to her he looked like one of those mysterious aristocratic men from the romance books she read.

Nana broke out of her thoughts and smiled at her youngest. "Nee, Tsu-kun guess what? An interesting flyer came in today that might help you with your schooling."

Hidetada glanced up from his breakfast and gave his mother a calculating look, more times than not she had gotten them mixed up in some sort of chaos. She tended to believe anything anyone said, and he was the one that had to bail them out of it.

Tsuna looked at his mother in disbelief, "But I already have _Aniki_ for that!"

"Hide-kun may get better grades than you, but he still needs to focus on his own work. This paper says he's a stay at home tutor, all he needs is a bed to sleep in and food to eat! Plus it also says he's going to make you a Mafia Leader! Doesn't that sound exciting?!" Nana exclaimed brightly Tsuna staring at her dumbstruck.

Hidetada pushed his glasses up, the lenses glinting. "Mother what have I told you about accepting requests from strangers?" Hidetada said sternly before Tsuna could comment.

"Ahh! To not do it! But this time-" Oddly this was almost an everyday occurrence, Hidetada being the more mature person in the house had to take control more times than he could count. He guessed that having a rather childish mother and a clumsy brother came with its faults.

"Remember when that man said he could make Tsuna the president?" He interrupted her calmly, an air of importance surrounding him.

"Oh? Yes I do, he was such a nice man! Plus he said he could make Tsuna the _president_! I thought that was rather exciting!"

"We ended up almost getting kidnapped; if I were not there you two would probably be sold in a slave market to the highest bidder." Tsuna paled at the memory. That was the day they had learned that Hidetada could become angry. Usually his older brother was calm and had an almost elegant disposition. But when he was angry… let's just say it haunted his dreams ever since.

Nana suddenly had sparkles around her head and a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh my, yes I do remember that, you resembled your father so much! With that fierce look in your eyes and that green aura crackling around you! Kyaa!"

Hidetada watched his mother go off into her dreamland calmly, inwardly he was growling at being compared to his father, the man barley came home and when he did he usually became drunk and passed out.

"Hiieee! We should leave now Hidetada! If we're late Hibari-san will bite us to death!" _Well he most likely won't if you're around._ Tsuna added in his head, for some reason if his older brother was around Hibari would get a look in his eye, that Hidetada was oblivious to, that sent shivers down his spine and completely focus his attention on the older teen. More times than not Tsuna would be able to slip away unnoticed and unharmed while his brother handled the prefect. He sometimes wished his brother wasn't as oblivious and realized that the prefect wanted to do more than 'bite him to death'.

"Ah you are right, see you after school Mother." The two boys got up and grabbed their bags on the way to the door.

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna jumped in the air with a shriek and toppled over into the surprised Hidetada, making the two fall on the floor with a thump.

"Dame-Tsuna look what you did, making someone else fall along with you isn't something a Mafia boss should do." Hidetada glanced up from underneath Tsuna and gazed at the small child, weirdly enough the child made him wary.

"Hiiee?! Who are you? And how do you know my nick-name?!" Tsuna yelled from atop the silent Hidetada completely forgetting he was even on him in the first place.

"Dame-Tsuna I'm the Number One Hitman Reborn, and I am here to tutor you into becoming a Mafia boss. Now get off Golden-boy-Hide it looks like he's suffocating." With a yelp the boy did as he was told apologizing to his slighting ruffled brother before turning toward the baby.

"How do you know _Aniki's _nick-name too? And how in the world can be the Number One Hitman?! You're just a baby!"

Hidetada watched the baby fling his brother around as if he were a ragdoll with a calm face, for some reason a baby being a Hitman didn't faze him at all.

"Tsuna I will meet you at school. Feel free to join me when you are done playing around with the Hitman."

Tsuna rounded on his brother with wide eyes. "Hiiiee?! Don't tell me you believe him?!"

"I do." Was the calm reply.

"Why?!"

"….I do not know."

Tsuna fell the ground in shock, who knew his brother could believe such impossible things. _Though if Aniki accepts it maybe…_

The Hitman watched as the elder Sawada walked out the door with a confused and panicking Tsuna and smirked. Imetsu had told him that Hidetada was more mature and had a lot of potential, but now that he saw him in person he knew that the boy could turn into a perfect assassin. He had the perfect posture and if his sources were right, which they were, great reflexes for the job. If his flame were the right type he would even be a great Mafia boss, but his position in the family was good as well. Personally he was rather glad Hidetada was going to replace the cow idiot, though the idiot was still going to come he wasn't going to be a guardian.

He couldn't wait to see what Sawada Hidetada would do for the Vongola. It was something he was going to take great pleasure in watching.

**{Caro Fratello}**

"Reborn! Confess to Sasagawa Kyoko with my dying will!"

Hidetada could only stare silently at his brother's figure as it raced off toward school clad in only his boxers. His poor brother was going to be very embarrassed once the 'faze' ended, and most likely would become the laughing stock of the school. Again.

"Is he going to be alright?" He finally asked after getting over his initial surprise.

The baby gave him a glance. "Of course."

"Aa."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the baby taking a spot on his shoulder as he started to once again head toward school.

Though most people would freak out when they saw their sibling get shot by a gun, for some reason Hidetada was someone who accepted things the way they were. He didn't know why, his life was relatively normal but somewhere inside of him just was completely unable to be affected.

He guessed that was a bad thing, since normal people were usually affected by that sort of thing, but as long as his brother was still alive then he was okay.

But he would make sure to never get shot by that gun. _Ever._

**{Caro Fratello}**

He arrived at school just in time to see Tsuna demanding Sasagawa Kyoko to go out with him, only for the terrified girl to scream and run into the school. Poor girl, she was probably scarred for life.

"Bastard!"

Hidetada frowned as the leader of the kendo team, for the life of him he couldn't remember his name, raise his fist in a position to strike Tsuna.

He quickened his pace until he was standing behind his brother, and gave the teen a sharp smile, his glasses glinting ominously. "Good morning, I do wonder what you plan to do with that fist."

The dark teen's fist froze in mid-air, his face paling rapidly. "_S-Seitokaicho! _N-nothing, nothing at all! Well look at the time, I have to go!"

Completely oblivious to what was going on. Tsuna watched as Mochida gave a quick bow and disappeared in a trail of dust.

"_Aniki_?" Tsuna questioned his brother, his head titling curiously.

Hidetada gave his younger brother a soft smile, his earlier demeanor instantly gone. "Yes?"

Tsuna blinked and then shook his head, sometimes he would never get people. His brother was a nice and caring person, yet everyone seemed to be terrified whenever they saw him. Well not Kyoko-chan, she always was nice to his brother…

"Ah I can't believe I just confessed to Kyoko-chan in my boxers!" Tsuna panicked suddenly remembering what had happed.

Reborn hopped down from Hidetada's shoulder. "The dying will bullet lasts five minutes. After five minutes, you revert back to normal."

Hidetada adjusted his glasses thoughtfully. "Is it necessary to shoot him with a gun? Can't you just give him some pills instead? I would imagine that to be far less… extravagant then shooting him."

The hitman gave him a smirk. "Because I like to."

He raised a brow before sighing and gave his brother a once over, grimacing at the dirt and lack of clothes.

"Tsuna."

"Yes?"

"I think you should go home."

"Why?"

"…."

Tsuna turned his gaze downward giving a loud 'Hiiee' as he fruitlessly tried to cover himself up.

Hidetada pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache started to form. If having a troublesome family wasn't enough, a baby hitman with a magical gun appears with the intention of turning his brother into a mafia boss.

Did fate hate him?

**{Caro Fratello}**

Hidetada sighed as once again another thud came from his brother's room, answering the last question from his homework. Reborn had explained to him the basics of what was going on, and while he understood why it had to happen, he couldn't help but be annoyed.

Who did the baby think he was? Just because he was 'The Number One Hitman' didn't mean he had a right to barge into their lives and send it through a blender. They didn't even hear about this 'Vongola' until now, and truthfully Hidetada didn't want anything to do with them. His family didn't owe them anything, and even if Tsuna was special, it didn't mean he could be forced to take on the title as the boss. The Vongola certainly weren't around when Hidetada had to 'deal' with the men that thought they could 'steal' his younger brother.

Contrary to what Tsunayoshi thought, Hidetada wasn't the perfect brother. Throughout his life, he had to fight to protect his family, even if that meant dealing with the men, _permanently. _The first time was the hardest, he was just five years old, and someone tried to pick up his brother, who was three at the time, and walk away. Obviously Hidetada ended up getting his brother back, but not without being wounded, the man was able to give him a lightning shaped scar on his fore-head before he ran away. When his panicked mother asked him what happened he simply smiled and said he fell, and that continued over the years, again and again.

Thankfully his brother didn't remember much since he was young when they appeared, and eventually they stopped when Hidetada was ten, but by then it was too late for him to go back to being carefree and childish. He already had been in far too many fights and could see the world as it was, his mother was worried at his attitude change at first but eventually passed it off as him just growing up faster than most kids.

If there was one thing he knew, he wouldn't allow his brother to be hurt, not over his dead body. And if it came to that so be it, Hidetada was Tsuna's older brother and he would protect him until his last breath.

He twitched when another thump came from his brother's room and took a deep breath. His mother always said he had a brother complex so perhaps he was over dramatizing it.

_Thump!_

A crack sounded and he turned his gaze toward his broken pencil, frowning at it. Dramatizing or not, he would make sure to keep an eye on his brother.

**{Caro Fratello}**

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!

_Aniki- big/older brother_

_Otōto- Younger brother_

___Seitokaicho- Student council president_

_Caro Fratello- Dear brother_


	2. Tsuna vs Mochida

**AN:** Thank you very much for the reviews! I really wasn't expecting such a positive reaction, so it made my day that so many people enjoyed the first chapter.

**Warnings:** Slash later on, Violence, slight brother complexes.

**Hidetada- Name of the third son of Tokugawa Ieyasu.** (This was the only name that started with H in the Tokugawa family tree, and since Imetsu and Tsuna are named after shoguns I decided to follow that.)

**{Caro Fratello}**

"Did you hear? Dame-Tsuna confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko in his_ boxers!"_

He paused, turning his head in the direction of the loud voice.

"Yeah! What a _hentai_!"

_So there were two of them. _Glasses glinting, he slowly made his way down the hallway, the tapping of his shoes echoing down the hall.

"Of course she rejected him! Who would want to go out with that loser?!"

Shun laughed out loud, facing away from the door as his friend mimicked Dame-Tsuna.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, go out with me! Ha! As if!" Jirou snickered.

They had been friends since kindergarten, though they had their ups and downs Shun and Jirou always had each other's backs. Even when Hibari went to 'bite them to death' they stuck together, that's how close they were.

Shun snorted, "I heard that Mochida-_senpai_ was going to challenge him to a kendo match."

Jirou smirked, placing his hands behind his head. "It's obvious who's going to win." He turned his gaze toward the door when it opened in curiosity, he wasn't aware that someone else was in the school this early.

"Yeah Mochida-_senpai _is going to-"

Jirou paled when familiar silver glasses came into view. "S-shun."

Shun paused, looking at his friend curiously. "-what in the world is wrong with you?"

Jirou raised a shaking finger.

Shun turned his head slowly, his eyes widening in fear as a sharp smile came into view. "_S-s-s-seitokaicho!"_

Shun backed away quickly when the older boy walked forward, gulping when the door slid shut with a 'click'.

"So," Hidetada took a step closer. "Tell me, what exactly _is_ the kendo captain planning on doing to my _Otōto_?"

The two friends shivered. They both knew that Sawada Hidetada was a rather peaceful individual and didn't beat people up that made him angry or broke the rules, like a certain prefect, but his protectiveness over his brother was enough. If it were possible the bullying of Dame-Tsuna would have been stopped as soon as it started, but since there were so many kids in the school and more than half of them picked on the younger Sawada, Hidetada had to pick off the people one by one. Not by way of 'biting them to death', no, to some Hibari's discipline was preferred to the anger of the _Kaicho, _a pissed off older brother was as dangerous as a mother who was protecting her child. Some didn't return after Hidetada had dealt with them.

"Mochida-_Senpai _is going to challenge Dame-I mean Sawada-san, to a kendo match once school starts." Jirou finally said, gathering up the courage.

"Is that so?" Hidetada mused, a thoughtful look on his face. "I bet the baby has something to do with this." Hidetada gave sent them a smile. "Thank you very much."

Jirou and Shun sighed in relief. It looked like they were going to get off easy.

"Fujimoto-san, Hayashi-san," They both froze as Hidetada turned his head to over his shoulder at them. "Next time you talk bad about my brother, we'll see how much _you _like being seen by everyone in your boxers."

The smile that was sent their direction did nothing to help the terror that gripped their souls. The threat was clear, obey or face the consequences.

"_H-hai!_" They both intoned, standing straight.

Hidetada sent them an amused look before leaving the room, sometimes people were just too much fun to play with.

The two friends sagged once the brunette was gone, that was close to close.

"Hey Shun."

"Yeah?"

"Let's make sure to be extra nice to Dame- I mean Sawada-san."

"I'm right behind you."

**{Caro Fratello}**

The student council was made up of four individuals, or better known as the 'Elite four'.

Sawada Hidetada was mostly identified as Golden-boy-Hide, for his 'golden' behavior, was the President of the student council. Known for his elegant disposition and kind behavior most people were instantly charmed by his smile and looks. He was the one who controlled the Elite four and called meetings to order, sometimes even giving speeches during important events. For most of the student body he wasn't one to be reckoned with, those that even laid a finger on his precious _Otōto _mysteriously disappeared. But there were some of the more… _special_ people who still picked on Tsunayoshi Sawada, and if they were lucky his older brother wouldn't be around to properly deal with them. He was also the one of the only people that Hibari Kyoya would even partially listen to in regards to changes in the school, to everyone's astonishment.

Ryuu Fujiwara was just as fierce as his name. With blonde hair and blue eyes he was the well-known half-Japanese member that had the position as Vice president. He was a rather temperamental individual that had everyone on their toes. As the Vice president he filled in for Hidetada when he wasn't there, or just couldn't make it. There were some rumors though that he was a direct descendent of the noble clan of Fujiwara, and could easily buy the school if he wanted.

Amaya Makino was the only dark skinned student in the school. Unlike the vice president she wasn't half-Japanese she was just someone who moved to Japan and decided to change her name. She was the quietest out of the four, seemingly appearing out of nowhere when you least expected it. As the secretary she took care of when the meetings and festivals were before informing the president. Her mother was a well-known beauty that was said to have the ability to manipulate even the sharpest of men. Though Amaya herself didn't manipulate people, most of the guys took to avoiding her.

Tetsuo Miyashiro was perhaps the most normal member. Well his personality was at least. With brown hair and golden-brown eyes he was a gentle individual that hated violence and had a wise outlook on life. His position was the treasurer of the council, something he excelled at. He protected the money with a ferocity that scared even Hidetada.

As for the historian… no one knows what happened to them.

Currently sitting behind his desk Hidetada was filling out the various papers that Amaya had given him. Like the disciplinary committee, the student council had a separate room that they could meet in, and were also allowed to skip classes as long as their grades stayed up. He never liked doing paper work, but after Amaya had given him one of her emotionless stares, that usually meant 'do it now or else', he had taken to filling them out.

"The Boxing club needs more money." Tetsuo stated from his seat, peering at his laptop critically.

"Keh," Ryuu snorted. "They always need more money. Their leader is always 'extremely' breaking things."

Hidetada sighed. "I think we could spare some cash. What do you think Tetsuo?"

Tetsuo hummed in acknowledgement his fingers flying across the keyboard. "Yes, but we'll have to schedule for a festival of some sorts. We're running low."

"I will look into it." Amaya replied making everyone jump, no one had realized she was even in the room.

Hidetada nodded, finishing up on the last paper.

"Come on let's go!"

They all rotated their eyes toward the door, watching as a crowd of students ran down the hallway.

"I can't wait to see Mochida-_senpai _beat Dame-Tsuna!"

"Go! Go!"

The three council members turned their eyes toward the older Sawada, shifting nervously as the recognized the 'protect younger brother' face.

"Well you might as well go." Ryuu encouraged, a large grin on his features. "I'll take care of things."

Hidetada sent him a smile and got out of his chair swiftly, he had a certain kendo captain to deal with.

"You know," Tetsuo informed after the door shut. "You're just encouraging his brother complex."

The blonde picked his ear, a bland look on his features. "So? He's needs to let lose once in a while. This is a perfect opportunity."

"When it comes to Tsuna though, he tends to take things overboard." Amaya stated, chewing on a piece of pocky.

"That's the point." Ryuu smirked "He won't hold back if his brother is involved. He keeps his feelings bottled up inside of him all the time. It's bad for his health."

Tetsuo sighed. "Looks like I'll have to send Mochida's parents some money for the therapist, once Hidetada is done with him he'll need it." There went more money.

They all continued their business as if nothing happened, it was normal for Hidetada to go to his brother's rescue. It had been a long time since they even felt bad for the victims, it wasn't their fault that no one could get not to mess with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**{Caro Fratello}**

The whole auditorium was silent in shock. No one had expected Dame-Tsuna to get the upper hand in the battle, much less in his boxers, yet there he was with a fist full of Mochida-_senpai's _hair in his fist.

Everyone went wild.

"That's smart Tsuna! He never specified what you had to get a point off of!" A student shouted.

"How's this?!" Tsuna shouted, his glowing eyes glaring at the referee, showing him the fistful of hair.

The student jumped but made no move to raise the flag.

"Dammit!" Tsuna growled. In a flash he started pulling at kendo captain's hair until he was completely bald.

The students could only stare in shock. They had no clue that Dame-Tsuna could be so scary, much less come close to winning the match.

"I win!" The brunette shouted showing the referee the pile of hair.

With a yelp the referee complied, raising the flag.

Shouting in excitement the crowd ran toward the shocked Tsuna.

Hidetada peered down at the students from the level above, leaning against the railing as he watched his brother get congratulated with mixed feelings. When he had first come, he had fully intended to protect his younger brother, like always. Yet looking down he couldn't help but feel reminiscent, just yesterday morning his brother was the same clumsy, helpless sibling that he loved with all his heart. He knew there would be a time where Tsuna would eventually grow up and not need him anymore, but he never imagined it would be this soon. Perhaps Reborn was more helpful then he realized, but it still he didn't like the hitman and his pushy antics.

Maybe though, that was the big brother speaking in him. He didn't want his brother to grow up _too _fast. He wasn't ready to be alone.

Hidetada scowled, now he sounded like a depressed teenager.

What in the world was Reborn doing to him?

**{Caro Fratello}**

Walking down the road at a leisurely pace, Hidetada smiled at the thought of finally seeing his brother. The day was hectic and he had only seen Tsuna in the morning, not having enough time to speak to him at school. The student council had a small meeting so he wasn't able to walk with Tsuna home like he usually did. He wanted to check and make sure that his brother was alright, even if he looked fine Hidetada still was worried.

The house was finally in view, and he walked toward the gate his pace quickening. Soon he could see his precious _Otōto, _he couldn't wait to hug him and nestle his face into Tsuna's fluffy hair…

**BOOM!**

Random pieces of roof and what looked like Tsuna room fell on the ground, and dark plume of smoke coming from the roof entered his vision.

He blinked once.

And again.

A bright green parachute carrying what looked like a sleeping Reborn floated carelessly in the sky, the baby completely unaffected and resting peacefully.

Tsuna groaned painfully from atop some rubble, he should have known that Reborn had a trap waiting for him in his room. He sat up rubbing his acing head, and smiled brightly as he saw his brother standing by the gate.

"_Aniki! _Welcome home!"

Hidetada remained silent, still as a statue.

With a frown Tsuna walked carefully off the rubble and toward his brother, gazing at his blank face curiously. "_Aniki? _Are you okay?"

No response.

The brunette waved his hand in front of Hidetada's face, but got no response once again.

What in the world happened to Hidetada? He looked like his body had completely frozen, but he had no clue why. Perhaps the bomb shocked him? Tsuna wouldn't blame him, it was rather sudden. But Hidetada wasn't one to freeze up.

"_Aniki?"_

He jumped shocked when Hidetada took a deep inhale, once again reanimating.

Hidetada smiled when he saw his brother standing in front of him, the bomb had made his brain short circuit. He had instantly worried about his brother, mother, and the house at the same time, and after such a long day his brain just couldn't take it.

"I'm fine _Otōto_," he reassured "Just tired that's all."

Tsuna looked hesitant for a moment before nodding.

The real problem was, how in the world did his mother not hear that explosion? Sure she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she wasn't the dullest, she had her moments. But perhaps she just liked ignoring the world around her. Not all of it, just most of it. Don't get him wrong, he loved her with all his heart, but sometimes he just didn't get her. He was sure a normal mother would have flipped out after that huge explosion, but then again his mother wasn't normal. Nor was his family for that matter. So he shouldn't be surprised. He should thank the baby.

Reborn just was the sort of person that brought the weirdness out of his family.

**{Caro Fratello}**

**AN: **This chapter is shorter than the first, and for that I apologize. I wanted to get the first chapter of the manga out of the way. Next chapter will most likely be longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Aniki- big/older brother_

_Otōto- Younger brother_

___Seitokaicho- Student council president_

_Caro Fratello- Dear brother_

**Ryuu- Dragon spirit**

**Amaya- Night rain**

**Tetsuo- wise man**


	3. Volleyball fail

**AN:** Thank you very much for the reviews!

**Warnings:** Slash later on, Violence, slight brother complexes.

**Hidetada- Name of the third son of Tokugawa Ieyasu.** (This was the only name that started with H in the Tokugawa family tree, and since Imetsu and Tsuna are named after shoguns I decided to follow that.)

**{Caro Fratello}**

"So I heard you didn't do anything to Mochida." Ryuu casually remarked.

Hidetada gave him a smile. "I wonder about that."

The blonde blinked confused, before turning his head back to the road. The sun was just beginning to rise and the birds awakening. As the president and vice president of the student council they needed to get to school earlier than the other members, but not every day. Sometimes it was to talk to a teacher while others it was to check that everything was in order. They were currently heading to school since it was one of the early days.

When he had heard that Hidetada did nothing to Mochida, Ryuu had been rather disappointed that the kendo captain wasn't properly taught why it wasn't okay to mess with the younger Sawada. He had thought that Hidetada would have at least given the Kendo captain a detention slip, but like many of the teachers he just seemed to ignore what had happened yesterday. Which was surprising in its own right, Hidetada wasn't one to hold back.

It was when the school finally got in view and they had entered to the grounds that something caught his eye.

His turned his head up, his eyes widening. "What in the world?"

There hanging on the top most of Nanimori middle school, was the bald Mochida hanging by his boxers and looking thoroughly terrified. He was sure the kendo captain could scream he would be, but Ryuu could just make out the duct tape on his mouth that was stopping him.

"Is something wrong Ryuu?"

Ryuu turned his gaze at the smiling Sawada before turning back to Mochida and broke out into a large grin. "Heh," He brought his hands behind his head walking forward. "Nothing at all _Seitokaicho._"

As expected of _Seitokaicho_, he never let people go unpunished if they harassed his younger brother.

Good thing Tetsuo sent money to Mochida's parents yesterday, because the captain was going to need more than just therapy.

**{Caro Fratello}**

"There's a volleyball tournament scheduled for later this morning."

Hidetada nodded, continuing to fill out the papers on his desk.

Tetsuo shifted in his seat. "And they're off two members."

The president hummed but otherwise remained silent.

Exchanging looks the student council members turned their eyes toward the brunette.

"What he's saying is…" Amaya started, suddenly appearing beside Ryuu.

The blonde jumped violently in his chair. "The hell Amaya! Don't just appear so suddenly!"

"I've been here the whole time." She replied blandly before turning back to Hidetada, "What Tetsuo is saying, is that _you _are the person next in line to substitute."

This made him pause. "What about Inoue?"

"Sick."

"Hayashi?"

"Sick."

"…Fujioka?"

"Sick."

Hidetada sighed setting his pencil down to message the bridge of his nose. "What a coincidence, the three students that just so happen to be ahead of me gets sick at the same time. Reborn…"

"_Seitokaicho?"_

He waved dismissively. "It's nothing… I guess I'll have to get ready." He got up from his seat heading toward the door.

Ryuu nudged Tetsuo, giving him a look.

The treasurer coughed. "Actually there's something else…"

Hidetada paused and turned his head. "Yes?"

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but um…" Tetsuo glanced around nervously. "Tsuna is also playing."

Hidetada paused before nodding, that was okay just as long as-

"He'sonthesideyourteamisplayingagainst."

"Talk slower Tetsuo, I couldn't hear a word you said."

Fiddling with his computer mouse, Tetsuo reluctantly repeated what he said. "Tsuna is on the side your team in playing against."

Hidetada froze, his entire body becoming immobile.

The clock was the only thing that made a sound.

_Tick _

_Tock _

_Tick _

_Tock _

"T-that w-won't be too h-hard." Hidetada stuttered, visibly shaking. "I-I can just m-make sure n-not to w-win any points."

The elite four watched silently as the brunette made his way toward the gym, his legs stiff.

"How long do you think he will last?" Ryuu finally asked.

Tetsuo titled his head thoughtfully. "Last time something like this happened was the soccer match, he lasted for seven minutes before fainting from stress."

Amaya nodded, chewing on her pocky stick. "Before though, he kept on passing Tsuna the ball."

Ryuu sighed. "_Kaicho _really is useless when he has to go against his brother."

Which was true, Hidetada may be protective of his brother and seen as a strong figure to the student body. But when it came to going against his Tsuna he was a complete failure. Ryuu, who knew Hidetada longer, could remember when the president was pitted against Tsuna in a race. At first it had been okay, Hidetada was relatively good at sports so he had been wining, but unfortunately once he had glanced toward his brother everything went into chaos. Ryuu didn't know if it was the sight of seeing his brother having a hard time, or the thought that Tsuna was having a hard time because of _him_. Either way he ended up tripping on thin air and falling flat on his face. Intentional or not, Tsuna ended up winning and Hidetada was a happy, but scraped up, older brother.

Ryuu could only guess that his inner 'dame' appeared whenever he went against his younger brother.

"I'm going to watch." Amaya suddenly said getting up from her chair.

Ryuu followed. "Me too, I want to see how this ends."

Tetsuo glanced up from his computer. "I'm not going, sports isn't my thing."

The two members sent him bland looks.

"What?!" Tetsuo exclaimed.

"Right, I just think you want to have some time alone to look up porn." Ryuu snickered.

Tetsuo's face turned red. "A-absolutely not! I have money to organize!"

"Right." Ryuu snorted giving the treasurer a good natured grin.

"Just go already," Tetsuo snapped turning in his chair to face his computer.

Chuckling Ryuu did as he was told. It was always fun to rile the brunette up, almost as fun as watching Hidetada go on a 'protect younger brother' rampage. Even if Tetsuo was similar to an old man with his outlook on life, it never stopped Ryuu from picking on him.

People may call him temperamental and scary, but he really just liked to joke around. But unfortunately he had a shorter fuse then most people so when he snapped, well it wasn't pretty. There wasn't anything Ryuu could do about it, if people didn't understand not to get him angry then they would more than likely face his wrath at some point. Hibari was the one who usually got him angry though, with his 'holier than thou' attitude and insistent habit of categorizing people as herbivores or carnivores, not that anyone was good enough to be a carnivore, the prefect irked his nerves. Though it usually ended with Hibari winning and Ryuu getting sent to the hospital, it didn't stop him from confronting the tonfa wielder when he got mad.

His name didn't mean dragon spirit for nothing after all.

**{Caro Fratello}**

Standing in the crowd beside Ryuu, Amaya watched the nervous form of the _Kaicho _as he waited for the game to begin.

She bit off a piece of pocky in thought. She was one newer members of the group, having only joined last year, so she had only seen Hidetada go against his brother once. Which didn't end well, but she found it amusing. She hadn't seen someone with a complex like Hidetada before in her life, but she could only assume that it was troublesome in its own right, she couldn't imagine not being able to not let her sibling win.

Not that she had a sibling, but if she used her imagination it worked fine.

But perhaps, she thought idly, the complex was formed because of something in his childhood.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

She kept her eyes on Hidetada, not wanting to miss anything.

The volleyball was hit with a loud smack and sent toward the other side, conveniently aimed toward Tsuna. But to her surprise the wide eyed brunette completely missed it and was hit in the stomach, falling to the ground in pain. This was odd, wasn't Tsuna supposed to be strong? He certainly was when he fought against Mochida, but then again he _did_ look different.

Hidetada violently flinched.

The crowd paused, looking at Tsuna oddly.

"Ehh?" A girl questioned.

"That's weird…" Another student said.

The ball was once again served.

"Tsuna here it comes!" One of his teammates shouted.

He missed again.

And again.

And again.

Hidetada looked like he was seeing someone kill a kitten. His face had a horrified look as he watched his brother fall around the court in an attempt to hit the ball, his arms completely slack.

"It looks like Hidetada is about to die," Ryuu observed. "I don't think he can last much longer, not with his brother getting hurt as much as he is."

Amaya nodded. "_Seitokaicho _really is useless when it comes to going against his brother."

The blonde snorted. "You haven't seen anything yet, just wait until the ball goes toward his direction."

"Play seriously!" One of Tsuna's teammates snapped at the younger Sawada.

"You really are Dame-Tsuna!" Another remarked.

Hidetada flinched but did nothing.

Eventually the set ended, Tsuna's team losing horribly.

Amaya brought out another pocky stick, "Hidetada really isn't doing anything but standing there…"

Ryuu snorted. "That's all his body will allow him to do."

After a few moments, the game started again. Though Tsuna had left the room momentarily he came back after a few moments, returning to his position.

Oddly enough a gunshot echoed through the building and Tsuna fell to the ground, Hidetada flinched once again when this happened, but Amaya couldn't spot any blood so she guessed Tsuna was okay.

The ball was served again only for Tsuna to leap up and above the volleyball net, blocking the ball with the lower part of his body.

Everyone was silenced, stunned by what just had happened.

The ball was conveniently sent toward Hidetada's direction, and Amaya watched as he made a weak attempt to hit the ball back only to miss and the ball to hit him directly in the face.

Hidetada fell to the ground with a thump, not moving from his spot.

"Well," Ryuu said after a moment. "That was anticlimactic."

**{Caro Fratello}**

Tsuna watched his unconscious brother nervously, his brother's friends had brought him home explaining what had happened, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Deliberate or not he was the one that made _Aniki _faint and break his glasses, and it broke his heart.

"Sorry _Aniki…"_ He whispered, not expecting an answer.

Surprisingly Hidetada stirred and his eyes opened, the lack of glasses only allowing Tsuna to properly see the pure emerald green that only Hidetada could pull off. He had always loved his brother's eyes, and was saddened when his brother had to get glasses, they shouldn't be covered up and away from the world.

"Tsuna?" His brother mumbled tiredly, motioning him closer.

Tsuna quickly complied. "What's the matter _Aniki-_umpf!"

In a flash and rustle of sheets Tsuna was snatched up into his older brother's bed and promptly brought into an embrace. He struggled for a moment, surprised, before letting his body relax and snuggled into his brother's slightly bigger body.

"Sorry Tsuna," Hidetada smiled down at him. "I'll make sure nothing like today happens again."

Tsuna blinked. "Like what?"

"Your teammates yelled at you because you couldn't hit the ball and I did nothing."

Tsuna frowned. "It's fine _Aniki, _everything ended out okay so it's fine."

"But-"

"No." Tsuna said firmly. "It's fine."

Hidetada blinked before sending him a gentle smile. "You really are cute _Otōto."_

Tsuna blushed. "_Aniki!"_

His brother chuckled, snuggling into his spiky hair. "Don't worry I like it when you're cute."

Tsuna sputtered. "I-I'm not cute!"

"Right."

"I'm not!"

**{Caro Fratello}**

"_I'll be glad to come."_

"Good," Reborn replied "I'll be waiting, ciao "

Reborn shut the green phone with a click allowing his partner to shift back.

Though Hidetada was helpful, he could be a little _too _protective. He knew eventually the older Sawada would end up interfering with Tsuna's training, and that wasn't acceptable. So he had decided to call the best person that could train him, thankfully the new trainer would be coming soon, so Hidetada wouldn't have enough time to worry about his brother, school _and _training.

Besides Hidetada was of Vongola blood, and even if he didn't have the sky flame he needed to be trained so he could be in Tsuna's Famigila. He would do it himself, but since Tsuna was supposed to be his main priority another tutor was going to come.

Hopefully by the time that Tsuna became the boss, Hidetada would have gotten rid of his brother complex.

**{Caro Fratello}**

**AN: **So we've seen some of Hidetada's faults, he's a person he does need them, and there was a nice brother bonding time, I thought it was nice at least… :) I hope you enjoyed the story, next chapter will more than likely have Gokudera in it.


	4. Gokudera Hayato

**AN:** Thank you very much for the reviews!

**Warnings:** Slash later on, Violence, slight brother complexes.

**Hidetada- Name of the third son of Tokugawa Ieyasu.** (This was the only name that started with H in the Tokugawa family tree, and since Imetsu and Tsuna are named after shoguns I decided to follow that.)

**I put a picture up on my profile of what Hidetada basically looks like, just change the coloring and you ultimately got him. **

**{Caro Fratello}**

Gazing out the window of his classroom as he half listened to the teacher, Hidetada couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

Earlier in the morning Amaya had told him that there was going to be a new transfer student from Italy by the name of 'Gokudera Hayato'. Curiously enough as soon as he had heard that name his 'protect younger brother' senses, as the elite four liked to call it, had been going crazy. And usually those senses were never wrong, so the question was, what in the world was the transfer student doing to his brother?

Perhaps he was picking on him like all the other students.

…Or maybe Gokudera had cornered his younger brother and was forcing himself upon Tsuna as the brunette called for his _Aniki _to help him, but since Hidetada was in class he had no idea what was happening and his brother was helpless as-

"S-sawada-san."

He snapped his head up toward the teacher.

"Yes?"

The teacher flinched paling. "C-can you c-calm down you're terrifying everyone with your aura…"

He raised an eyebrow and glanced around, the students nearest to him were shivering in fear and leaning as far away as their chairs would allow, while the rest of the students had terrified looks on their faces.

"My apologizes." He replied, reaching to push up his glasses only to meet thin air.

Right. His glasses broke because of the volleyball game and he had to use his contacts until he got a new pair. He usually wore his glasses because people tended to be unnerved by the pure green color his eyes were, it was rather unnatural for someone of his blood to have such a color so he when he was young he wore his glasses instead of contacts. Surprisingly Tsuna, who was afraid of everything, was the only one who seemed to appreciate his eyes, he even use to call him 'Midi-Aniki' when he was younger with his wide Carmel eyes looking up at him…

Staring oddly at Hidetada as sparkles started to form around his head, Tetsuo shook his head. It looked like Hidetada was in his little dream world again. Which wasn't unusual, but it still was abnormal to see someone go from murderous to blissful within seconds.

Tetsuo didn't know Hidetada as long as Ryuu did, he only knew him for about four years, but he could tell that Hidetada was a good person. He wasn't really nice to anyone but the people he knew very well and he had an almost sophisticated air that made people hesitant in talking to him, but when he actually got to know you, Hidetada was a rather calming person to be around.

If anything Tetsuo would compare him to a samurai, or a war veteran, but that was where it got odd. Hidetada was most definitely not either of those, so why was he like the way he was? Perhaps he had sometime in his life that just changed everything he knew, Tetsuo really didn't know. And that frustrated him, he was used to analyzing people and their personality yet Hidetada was too complicated for him to figure out.

An almost girlish giggle broke him from his thoughts and Tetsuo turned, his face instantly deadpanning at the bright smile on Hidetada's face.

He shook his head, Hidetada may have all sorts of odd qualities but his brother complex was by far the oddest one.

Everyone jumped when the brunette suddenly stood up, the chair he had been sitting in falling down on the ground because of the force, his shoulders shaking as he tilted his head down.

"_Seitokaicho?"_ Tetsuo questioned.

The president snapped his head toward his direction.

The treasurer instantly paled at the face Hidetada was making, his green eyes were narrowed in a venomous glare, his lack of glasses only amplifying the affect.

"I'll be back."

The teacher made no move to stop him, shaking as the older Sawada stalked out of the room, his steps echoing ominously through the hall.

"M-miyashiro-san w-where is S-sawada-san going?" The teacher stuttered.

Tetsuo sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He's most likely going to save Tsunayoshi from whatever 'great danger' he is in _Sensei_."

This was most likely going to cost more money, his poor, poor precious money.

**{Caro Fratello}**

Gulping Tsuna backed away from the pissed off looking student, silently wondering why he had to be in this mess in the first place. It wasn't like he was a bad kid. Sure he was a Dame, and couldn't do anything right, but he wasn't someone who did bad things. Yet fate seemed to want to torture him in every way possible.

"You're a nuisance. Die right here."

Tsuna's eyes widened when the transfer student brought out four pieces of dynamite. "What?! D-dynamite?!"

Gokudera leaned forward to light the dynamite with his cigarette, and Tsuna could only watch shocked as the two got closer and closer…

A flash of dark-brown caught his vision and his mouth dropped, in almost slow motion his brother kicked Gokudera on the side of his face, his features set into a fierce expression and his hair shifting in the wind.

"Don't touch the brother."

Time seemed to go back to normal and Tsuna watched as the silverette was sent soaring the other direction, his dynamite flying up into the air, and his body landing on the ground with a thump.

"_Aniki_?!"

Hidetada landed on the ground without a problem, and shook his hair once before turning his head and giving him a soft smile. "Are you okay _Otōto?"_

Tsuna could only nod. He knew his brother could fight, but he never actually _saw _his brother fight before.

"That hurt you bastard!" A rough voice made Hidetada break from the 'moment' he was having with his brother, and he sent the transfer student a glare.

"That was the point."

With a growl, Gokudera got up, his cigarette broken in half and his body covered in dirt.

"Ciaossu Gokudera," A squeaky voice suddenly said making Tsuna jump. "You came earlier than I expected."

Hidetada paused before turning his attention toward the baby. "You know him Reborn?"

"Yeah, he's a member of the family I called over from Italy."

"So he _is _in the mafia!" Tsuna exclaimed. He knew that he seemed suspicious!

The hitman turned his gaze toward the silverette. "It's my first time meeting him as well though."

Hidetada sighed, so it was his fault after all. But he shouldn't be surprised. The baby had already caused trouble, so why _not_ bring a terrorist to attack his brother?

"So you're the ninths highly trusted assassin." Gokudera said. "Reborn."

Huh, Hidetada mused, Reborn really was a powerful person. Don't get him wrong, he did believe the baby, that wasn't hard seeing that he certainly had enough proof. It was just different seeing that he was recognized by someone else in the mafia, made it seem more real even.

"You're not kidding about me becoming a candidate as a successor if I kill Sawada right?"

The older Sawada twitched.

"Yeah that's right." Reborn replied. "Well, let's continue with the killing."

"What?!" Tsuna shouted. "You're kidding right?!"

"I'm serious."

"Are you betraying me? Reborn!' Tsuna pointed accusingly at his tutor. "You mean everything until now was a lie!?"

The baby pointed his gun threateningly at his direction. "Wrong. I'm telling you to fight."

Tsuna instantly paled. "Huh? You want me to fight the transfer student?" He instantly ran toward his brother, hiding behind his body. "No way!"

Hidetada crossed his arms over his chest. "I won't allow it." He growled, even more ready to protect his brother, especially since the Tsuna had ran behind _him _for cover, there was no way he was going to move.

"Then be prepared to be blown away!" Gokudera snapped stuffing his mouth full of cigarettes and lighting them.

"I can't even begin to explain how bad that is for your body." Hidetada scolded.

"shmfut-ump!" The bomber voice came out muffled as he brought out multiple sticks of dynamite and lit them.

"Tsuna," Hidetada said. "Stand to the side."

"But-"

He turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." His lips titled into a reassuring smile.

Tsuna nodded and walked over to Reborn.

Everything seemed to pause, Hidetada and Gokudera's eyes not leaving each other's for a moment, then all hell broke loose.

In a flash Gokudera threw all the bombs up in the air and Hidetada made quick work of fluidly swerving around the mini-explosions, his eyes focused on the bombers form.

"As expected of the Vongola Decimo's brother," Reborn chirped. "But he still has a long way to go."

Tsuna watched with wide eyes as his brother lashed out his leg and it was blocked by Gokudera who threw more bombs with his free hand. "Wow, I didn't know that _Aniki _was so good." Hidetada easily executed a back hand spring to get away from the bombs.

"You're pretty good." Gokudera commented. "How about this? Double bomb!" He shouted sending more bombs Hidetada's way.

Hidetada narrowed his eyes at the amount of dynamite, his eyes scanning for an opening. His face was perfectly blank as he fought, not showing any emotion. He didn't like fighting, not at all, but when to protecting his brother he would do anything.

After a couple more minutes of throwing bombs and them being evaded Gokudera growled angrily and brought out a huge handful of Dynamite. "Stop running away and fight! Triple bomb!"

Hidetada tensed when he saw the amount of bombs in his hands, he may not be as lucky as the other times with the amount of bombs he saw in the transfer students hands.

"Shit!" Gokudera explained when his bombs fell onto the ground at his feet.

The older Sawada paused, but did nothing to help him, he wasn't about to go and save someone who had tried to hurt his precious sibling.

"Ah!" Tsuna shouted. "Look out!"

The brunette froze when the familiar cocking of Reborn's gun sounded behind him. "Go save him with your dying will."

A bang echoed in the clearing and not a moment later Tsuna was once again in his boxers, a fierce expression on his face. "Reborn! I'll put out the fuses with my dying will!"

Gokudera and Hidetada watched with wide eyes as Tsuna seemed to be everywhere at once, defusing the bombs until they were all extinguished.

"That was close." Tsuna said wiping his head. "Somehow I made it."

Hidetada relaxed from his stance, well Reborn made his brother go into that mode once again, but he guessed that since Tsuna was okay he was fine with that.

Gokudera suddenly fell to his knees giving his brother a deep bow. "I was mistaken!" He shouted making Tsuna jump. "You're the one who's fit to be the boss!"

"Juudaime! I'll follow you!" He sent the shocked Tsuna a bright smile. "Command me to do anything!"

Hidetada twitched.

"Huh?"

Reborn hopped from his place on the window and made his way toward Tsuna. "Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule."

Tsuna gaped in disbelief. "Ehh?!"

"Actually, I really didn't have ambitions to become the Vongola boss." Gokudera admitted. "It's just that I when I heard that the successor was a Japanese guy the same age as me, I felt that I had to test his strength…"

Tsuna just stared at him silently.

"But you're much more than I expected!" The bomber said an admiring look in his eyes. "For putting yourself on the line to save me, I'll place my life in your hands."

Hidetada snapped.

In a flash he was standing in front of Tsuna, a protective look on his features. "Tsuna is _my_ brother, back off!"

Gokudera glared right back. "Juudiame is _my_ Juudiame!"

Tsuna watched sweat dropping. He could almost imagine cat ears and a tail on his brother and dog ears and a tail on Gokudera. "I don't even have a choice do I…?"

"Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength." Reborn praised. "Good job Tsuna."

"Eh? But I didn't do anything! _Aniki _was the one that fought him." He protested.

"Oh no no, these guys are cutting class." A voice said making Hidetada and Gokudera pause from their bickering.

"This requires some punishment." A delinquent jeered.

"You're only allowed to cut starting senior year." Another one agreed.

The third one raised his bat threateningly. "How many front teeth do you want to get broken?

The older Sawada and bomber glared at the delinquents and in a simultaneous flash they were both in front of Tsuna, Gokudera with his bombs and Hidetada with an aggressive expression on his face.

"Leave it to me Juudiame-"

"Don't worry _Otōto-"_

"**I'll take care of them."**

Hidetada paused and glanced toward Gokudera, a moment of silence passed before something akin to acceptance passed through both of their eyes.

"Hold on Gokudera! _Aniki_!" Tsuna shouted, trying to stop them.

At that moment a beautiful but awkward companionship was formed between two very different individuals that had the same objective.

Protect Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**{Caro Fratello}**

Wings beat in a steady rhythm as the bird carried a small blond haired child with a large rifle on his back.

"Heh," He laughed. "Just wait Reborn, I'm going to train my student ten times harder then you ever will be able to, Kora!"

A few days ago Reborn had called him, requesting that he train the Vongola Decimo's older brother, though he was relatively busy with Mafia land he was able to find some time to take a break and train his new student.

Reborn had informed him of his student's strengths and weaknesses, and he couldn't wait to tourt-teach the older Sawada and bring out his potential.

Even if he did have a complex of sorts for his younger brother, Colonnello could use that to an advantage. Reborn may think it was a bad thing, but really the complex made it more fun.

He would train his student until he was the best Mafioso ever known.

Sawada Hidetada wouldn't know what hit him.

**{Caro Fratello}**

**AN: Yes I know **that Colonnello trained Ryohei, and that won't change. But I think that Colonello would be a good trainer for someone like Hidetada. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

_Midori- Green (Midi is just a shortened version of it)_

_Sensei- teacher_

___Otōto_- younger brother

_Aniki- older brother_


	5. Nezu Crisis

**AN:** Thank you very much for the reviews!

**Warnings:** Slash later on, Violence, slight brother complexes.

**Hidetada- Name of the third son of Tokugawa Ieyasu.** (This was the only name that started with H in the Tokugawa family tree, and since Imetsu and Tsuna are named after shoguns I decided to follow that.)

**{Caro Fratello}**

"There have been numerous complaints from the student body about Nezu-Sensei." Amaya stated making Hidetada jump slightly.

"Don't scare me like that…" The brunette replied, leaning against the couch after he got over the shock. "But students always have problems with their teachers, so I'm not really surprised."

Amaya twirled the Pocky in her mouth as she stared dully at the president. "Apparently he embarrasses the kids who get bad scores right in front of the class, and pushes the fact that he graduated from Tokyo University in their face."

Hidetada chuckled, tossing a tennis ball in the air and easily catching it. "Actually he didn't."

The Pocky lover paused. "What?"

"In the past he really wasn't good at tests and took just as long as any other person to pass college."

"Then why is he even a teacher?" Amaya asked.

Hidetada stopped, discontinuing from throwing the green ball. "Because it would cause lots of problems and according to Tetsuo 'his precious money would be spent' and we all know how he is about his money."

She nodded, thinking back to the time that Tetsuo had snapped once he realized someone had stolen his wallet. They had been buying various items for the Student council room and the money lover had been happy one moment and blood thirsty the next. He had started ranting in what she could barely decipher as a mixture between French and Japanese while actually sniffing the air as if he could smell where his money was. She personally didn't know how he did it, but it worked and he tackled the man that had stolen his 'precious baby' and almost strangled him to death. It had taken Ryuu to pull him off and Hidetada to charm the man into thinking he_ wasn't _just attacked by a crazy student before they were off again and everything resumed as normal.

She was obviously dumfounded since it was her first time seeing that, but really it didn't compare to when Hidetada went into his 'protect brother mode' or when Ryuu spotted Hibari, nevertheless she made sure to stay a far distance from the treasurers money.

Sometimes Amaya thought she was the only normal one, but the other members assured her she was just as scary as the rest of them when it came to her Pocky. Not that she remembered what happened, but apparently she went ballistic one day when she realized she didn't have any Pocky left and almost completely destroyed their room.

It was safe to say that the elite four were far, very far, from normal. And the only ones who dared to go against them were the Disciplinary committee, or more like their leader Hibari Kyoya. She thought the tonfa wielder was hilarious, constantly calling people 'Herbivores'. It always made her day when the prefect called Hidetada by the nickname Hibari had given him. Amaya could only guess that he didn't want to call someone an 'Omnivore' or dare say a 'Carnivore' so he settled for the nickname instead.

Ryuu thought it was funny after he calmed down, Tetsuo just sighed, and Hidetada's face always twisted an odd way when the prefect called him by his nickname.

"You know…" Amaya stated after breaking from her thoughts. "Tsuna is in Nezu-Sensei's class."

Hidetada paused, his green eyes focusing on her.

She suppressed a shiver, something about the _Seitokaciho's _eyes made it feel like they were boring into your soul, judging what type of person you were. It was even worse since Hidetada had yet to get new glasses, they always dampened the affect.

"As long as he isn't physically hurt I won't do anything." Hidetada replied, making her eyes widen. "The mutt is there to protect him."

Was-was this even possible? Was Hidetada slowly getting over his brother complex?

"If Nezu-Sensei does hurt him though…" His voice deepened, a dark aura surrounding him. "I will rip of his arm and proceed to eat it."

Amaya blinked. If this were any other time she would find what he said humorous, but with the deadly aura surrounding him…

"So." Hidetada chirped, suddenly normal again. "What are the plans for today?"

Amaya sweat dropped. Leave it to the president to be so bi-polar…

**{Caro Fratello}**

Bringing the green goggles down, Colonnello handed them back to Reborn with a smirk.

"He has lots of potential." The blonde stated. "If I can make him focus all that energy he has on Tsuna, towards training, who knows what he could accomplish. Kora!"

The hitman nodded, allowing his partner to return to normal. "I told you so."

Colonnello nodded a thoughtful look on his face, potential indeed. At first when he saw Sawada Hidetada he had instantly saw a twin of Fon, with the smiling face and noble aura the two could easily be related. But once he saw how his personality shifted dramatically at the mention of his brother getting harmed, not so much anymore. If anything he was almost like Lal, she was tough on the outside but soft in the inside. Hidetada wasn't exactly like her in that aspect, but he certainly looked as scary as she did when she was pissed.

"I can't help but think that Lal or Fon would have been a better tutor him. Kora!" Colonello said, turning toward Reborn.

"Lal is busy with the CEDEF, and Fon wouldn't be able to stay very long because of all he has to do."

The blonde paused. "So I'm some sort of last resort or something?"

Reborn smirked. "Or something."

Colonello narrowed his eyes and in a flash the two were in a glare off. "Just watch! I'm going to tutor Hidetada until he can't even move! Kora!"

"You have a lot of catching up to do." The hitman retorted. "I've already started Dame-Tsuna's training."

The rain Acrobaleno growled. Just Reborn watch! Hidetada would be a million times better than Tsuna! For now though he was going to observe him from afar and see what type of person he was.

**{Caro Fratello}**

"You guys are expelled!" Nezu shouted angrily.

The principal put his hands up on a calming gesture. "Calm down Nezu-kun."

"How can I stay calm?!" Nezu snapped. "I was assaulted psychically! Sawada and company should be immediately expelled with joint responsibility!" He shouted, pointing toward the panicked Tsuna and pissed off Gokudera.

"But to just expel them now might be too hasty…" The principal replied.

Nezu shifted the large glasses on his face. "So giving them probation would be fine."

"What?"

"Principal if I recall…" Nezu started. "There was a fifteen year old time capsule buried in the playground that couldn't be found, and you were going to have professionals dig it up."

"Ah… yeah." The principal agreed. "What about it…?"

"Then let's have these guys do it." Nezu offered, crossing his arms. "If they can dig up the fifteen year old time capsule by today, then this issue will be forgiven… but if they can't… Expelled immediately!"

Tsuna gaped. "That's outrageous!"

"Don't worry _Otōto_ I'll help you."

Everyone turned their gazes toward the door and watched as the older Sawada walked into the room. "Hello Principal." He greeted giving him a small bow.

The Principal smiled gratefully. "Sawada-san, it's great to see you again."

Hidetada nodded and sent his brother a gentle smile. "So let's head toward the playground."

Tsuna nodded, feeling his heart sore. If his older brother was here then maybe…

"Wait! That shouldn't be allowed-" Nezu instantly shut up paling at the demonic face that was sent his direction.

"Is there something you would like to say Nezu-Sensei?" Hidetada asked, sending him a sharp smile.

Nezu shook his head frantically. "N-n-no."

Hidetada tilted his head for a moment before turning toward his younger brother, his face suddenly back to normal. "Shall we?"

Tsuna nodded excitedly, and followed him down the hall. Getting a twenty six on his science test was normal, and suspension would have just given him a break from school. But being expelled? That was different; at least he had Hidetada to help him.

He didn't want to get expelled though! He wouldn't be able to see Kyoko-chan!

"If you don't want to be expelled that badly… "The two siblings paused. "Then why are you panicking so much without trying to dig up the capsule? Loser."

Hidetada and Tsuna turned toward where the voice came from, the latter raising an eyebrow when they spotted the spotted the box that held the school speakers.

"Reborn right…?" Tsuna asked after a moment.

Hidetada blinked when one of the smaller compartments near the speakers opened, showing a mini Reborn. "How odd…"

"The hell you're so small!" Tsuna shouted, staring at the mini-hitman with shock. "What the hell happened?!"

The hitman opened his mouth… and his tongue zipped out from hit, hitting his brother directly in the eye.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna yelped, falling to the ground and holding his hurt eye. "My eye!"

Hidetada didn't move from his spot, he learned long ago that Reborn was going to harm his brother every day, but if his brother wasn't permanently harmed he was relatively okay.

In a small cloud of smoke the mini-hitman was Leon and the actual Reborn stepped out from the large compartment under the speakers. "This is Leon the form memorizing chameleon." The baby introduced. "You probably didn't notice because he hid his presence… but he was on my head the whole time."

"It's hard not to." Hidetada replied. "When he is bright green and your fedora is black…"

Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"Juudiame."

Gokudera came from the same compartment Reborn did. "Reborn-san was instructing me on the basics of killing." The silvertte motioned toward the large space in the small compartment.

Hidetada raised an eyebrow; he would have to ask Reborn about that later… It looked really comfortable in there.

Gokudera was suddenly on his hands and knees in front of Tsuna. "More importantly, I'm very sorry!" The bomber shouted. "Things turned out like this without me even knowing you didn't want to be expelled that badly."

The older Sawada stepped forward, the smile on his face not helping his dangerous looking eyes. "So you were the one to get him in trouble?" His face turned serious. "I hope you have something planned for digging up the time capsule, Mutt."

Tsuna smiled uneasily at the tension.

Gokudera smirked. "I have a good idea in mind. Just leave it to me."

Hidetada smirked back, nodding his head approvingly.

The bomber brought out a large amount of explosives, and presented them to Tsuna with a bright smile. "If we blow up the ground with these it'll be fine. This is your share!"

Tsuna gaped. "What?! N-no dynamite isn't good!"

Gokudera ignored him and pushed the dynamite into his hands. "Well, I'll see you there!" The silverette ran down the hall.

"I don't want it!" Tsuna shouted, but Gokudera was already gone.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi." Hidetada soothed, grabbing the dynamites from his brother's hands. "I'm sure that we can find a way to dig up the capsule without destroying the school grounds."

"Man you are messed up Nezu-Sensei." They both turned toward the voice coming from the room. "Telling them to dig up a time capsule that isn't buried."

Hidetada stiffened.

Nezu laughed. "The principal is the one who messed up. He forgot that fifteen years ago there happened to be no time capsule buried."

Tsuna glanced at his brother nervously as he started to shake, his hair falling into his face and shadowing it from view.

"Those bastards are expelled no matter what." Nezu smirked. "Well, if they were ever to break the playground in half then I might rethink it."

In a flash Hidetada slammed open the door, Tsuna and the two teachers giving a shriek of surprise at the sudden action.

"Hello Nezu-sensei." He smiled. "What a pleasant surprise."

Nezu paled. "S-sawada-san…"

"I think Hibari will be _very _pleased once he hears about how you manipulated some students into destroying the school grounds." His head titled as his smile grew wider. "He may even bite you to death."

"I-I'm a teacher you shouldn't be talking to me like that!" Nezu's stuttering did nothing to help him.

"Not for long."

"H-how dare you!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, his brother could be really scary sometimes.

**Boom!**

Everyone paused.

**Boom!**

Tsuna started to shake.

**BOOM!**

The school shook slightly at the force of the last explosion, Tsuna falling to his knees in despair. "Ahh… It's over," He whined. "There is no time capsule either so we are expelled for sure… goodbye Kyoko-chan."

Hidetada patted his head consolingly, Hibari was going to be beyond pissed and Tetsuo was going to be depressed for about a week. But hopefully there actually was a time capsule, or all that bad energy was going to be aimed toward him.

"Gokudera doesn't think so."Tsuna's eyes widened when a familiar green gun was pointed toward his fore-head. "There must be a way to not get expelled."

With a bang Tsuna was once again in his 'Reborn mode' and running down the hall. "Reborn! Split the playground with my dying will!"

A gust of wind from the speed of his running made Hidetada's hair whip across his face as he watched his brother disappear down the hall, a blank look on his features.

"I got a tutor for you too, Golden-boy-Hide."

The president looked down at the baby with a raised eyebrow. "I refuse."

The hitman smirked. "You have no choice."

"I refuse."

"He'll be showing up soon."

The hitman and brunette continued their stare off, neither relenting and both too stubborn to lose to the other.

Nezu Douhachiro was terminated for educational background fraud and found himself bankrupt due to one angry Tetsuo and then put in the hospital due to one livid prefect.

**{Caro Fratello}**

**AN: **I hope you liked the chapter. As for pairings I don't really know who Hidetada should end up with I mean Mukuro is sexy, evil though but sexy. Especially in the TLY universe, and if the majority of you want Hidetada with him I have a plan in my head for that to happen. **But I put a poll, those of you that can't vote just put it in your review. It may not be up right away, but make sure to remember to vote when it does show up.**


End file.
